Opposites Attract
by Harvard-Honey453
Summary: Can Lavender and Draco over come their fear of being laughed at, losing their best friends, or worse...each other?
1. Who is in my compartment?

**A/N first of all this is my first story, so please go easy on the comments. Second of all if you are a HP fan then you know that Malfoy is evil. Well in this story he's not evil except when his friends are around. So make sure you keep that in mind. Lavender's personality is pretty much like mine so I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling is an inspiring writer and I could never match up to her. Therefore I own nothing. **

Opposites Attract

Introduction 

It all starts with a young Gryffindor, one hot May day on the train ride home. This young Gryffindor's name was Lavender Brown. Lavender was not a pure blood. Lavender was an independent girl who spoke her mind. She had long dark reddish-brown hair and her eyes the color of the ocean (which all the _guys_ went crazy for). But Lavender didn't like any one in _her _house. She had some one else in mind, Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin who had bleach blond hair and was easy on the eyes (which all the _girls _went crazy for). Draco was indeed a pure blood. But like Lavender he had had some one else in mind. Someone in a _different_ house.

Lavender was crazy for Malfoy but she was afraid what her friends would think. After all, he was a Slytherin. What she didn't know was that Malfoy felt the same about her but it was hard, especially for a guy, to express his feelings about something, or anything at this point of age.

Lavender had these two best friends named Jamie and Chris. Jamie was an intelligent young lady, she wasn't the prettiest but she sure was the smartest. Chris was the dumb one of the group. She was pretty, but man was she stupid. The two girls were fearless and not shy at all.

Malfoy also had two best friends named Crabbe and Goyle. Both of them were incredibly stupid and ugly but that's okay. They still had one loyal friend. They were the school bullies. Everyone was scared of them. They were, like Lavender's friends, not shy at all. Malfoy was a sweet, caring, person. But when he was with his friends he was mean and just flat out evil.

While Lavender was worried about what her friends would say if she told them her secret, the girls were in the boys compartment. What they were doing in there she didn't know. But when they came back they had big smiles on there faces.

_**Chapter 1 **_

"What are u to so happy about?" Lavender asked her friends as they mad there way into the compartment as if they were floating on air.

"You know that hunk in Slytherin?" Jamie proclaimed.

"Which one?" Lavender asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

"The tall, dark, and handsome one." Jamie sighed.

"Like I said which_ one?"_ Lavender said starting to lose her temper.

"Crabbe." Jamie said faintly.

"And don't forget Goyle." Piped-up Chris.

"Gorse, those hags? What about them?" Lavender asked with a look of discussed on her face.

"They just asked us out." Chris said excitedly.

"And judging by the smiles on your face I'm guessing you said yes?" Lavender questioned.

"Well yea we've always liked them but we were afraid to tell you." Jamie said with a scared look on her face.

"Oh, your afraid to tell me you like a Slytherin, but your not afraid to tell me you **_accidentally_** flushed my fish down the toilet. I know you two were jealous of Mr. bubbles, but you didn't have to kill him." Said Lavender as she stares at her friends with a little puppy dog pout.

"Not that stupid fish again." Chris said with a heavy sigh.

"Yea, Lavender let it go it was in our first year. You're going to be a seventh year for heavens sack. My God build a bridge and get over it." Jamie said.

"Fine but I will never forget Mr. bubbles. Anyway back to the boys what happened?"

"Well we went in there to see if they wanted anything off the trolley." Said Jamie.

"And of course that big mouth Draco had to say some thing stupid." Chris said.

"What did he say?" Lavender asked with a sudden interest in the subject now that Draco had come up.

"He said something about a dragon." Jamie said rolling her eyes.

"We couldn't here him. All we know is Crabbe got really upset." Chris said with a " how curious" look on her face.

"Well we thought some thing must be up so I said "What's with you Crabbe?" and you want to know what he said?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"No, not really but I have a felling your going to tell me any way." Lavender said in her mind.

"What did he say?" She said out loud this time.

He said "I just don't think it's very gentlemen like to talk trash around a beautiful lady such as your self "

"What a load of garbage". Lavender said out loud not able to hold her self silent.

"Well thought it was sweet." Said Chris.

"Tell her what happened next, Jamie."

"Well he stood up and he kissed me." She said faintly.

"Gag. Make sure you brush your teeth. Gorse I think I'm going to have nightmares." Lavender proclaimed.

"Hey back off we didn't say anything when you were sucking face with Ron." Said Jamie with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"Yea thanks for that . that was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. You know what I should so try and hook Hermione and him up!" Said lavender with a " please can we change the subject look on he face."

"Well yea you work on that whole Hermione thing." Said Chris. "But I want to here what happened next. "

"You were there stupid you already know what happens next." Lavender says with a "duh" look on her face.

"So doesn't mean I remember." Chris argued.

"Will you two stop arguing?" Jamie yelled over them both

"So what happened next well he asked me out and obviously I said Yes."

"And what about what happened with you?" Lavender asked Chris.

"Well I have liked him for a long time. So I just flat up asked him out. And he looked quite pleased that I beat him to it, so that's my story sorry its not as long as Jamie's." Chris said with a humors smirk on he face.

"Well that's o.k. I've been dying to change the subject." Said Lavender charmingly.

"Well we were wondering if we could go sit with the boys for a while?" Jamie asked nervously.

"I don't mind at all I could always use some alone time." Lavender said in a non convulsive manner.

As the girls went off to the guys compartment she thought to her self ,even though she loved her friends she couldn't stand that they went out with a Slytherin. She felt so stupid for not making a move, like Chris, but she was as shy as can be. It would be impossible for her to make the first move. But she hopped that she wouldn't have to.

As the train conductor called over the loud speaker "ten minuets" Jamie and Chris ran into the compartment, said buy to Lavender, grabbed there stuff and left again. As the train started to slow down, Lavender pulled her trunk down from the rack and sat it on the floor. Then she went to the compartment were the owls were kept, to fetch her owl, Samuel. (I know rite random name for an owl)

When she came back to the compartment with Samuel in his cage, the door was closed.

She thought to her self "I know that this door was not closed when I left"

A little freaked out she set Samuel cage down, as the train came to a complete stop.

She opened the door slowly. She was shacking all over. With he who must not be named (voldemort) in power again, little things like this freaked you out.

She finally managed to stop shaking and open the door the rest of the way. When she saw who was in side, sitting on her trunk, she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"What the crape are you doing here?" Lavender said a little too loudly.

"Shhhhhh my God! Said Draco Malfoy loudly over the "holy crapes" Lavender was spiting at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Lavender said with a look of scorn on her face.

(You see even though Lavender had a huge crush on Draco, she also had a reputation of hating him, so she had to keep it!)

"Well if your going to talk to me like that nothing." Draco said with a look a sarcasm on his face.

"Fine, I'll see you next term." Lavender said as disappointment swept over her face.

"What a minute, I wasn't serious when I said that. Draco said.

"Well you shouldn't have said it then." Lavender said smartly.

"Listen I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you this term." Draco said apologetically.

"Thanks I appreciate it." Lavender said rolling her eyes, as she made her way to grab her trunk.

Grabbing her hand before she grabbed her trunk, Draco said "Don't you have something to say to me also?"

"Fine, I'm sorry for treating you like shit on the bottom of my shoes. There happy?" said Lavender sarcastically.

"Well now that that's over with, I have to ask you something." Said Draco nervously.

"Whatever it is I really don't care" Lavender said with an attitude.

"Well could you at least give me a chance?" Daco asked.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Well I know we've had are differences…"

"Yea, and your point is"

"Hey go easy on me I'm new at this."

"Well we probably need to get of the train sometime today!"

"Fine I just wanted to say your beautiful!!!!" Draco yelled

"What??" Lavender said with a stun look on her face

"You herd me"

"Well thank you" Lavender said not knowing what else to say (for the first time in her life)

"Well if that's all I really should be going, so….."

Lavender made her way out of the compartment, leaving Draco behind with a dumbfounded look on his face. But before she made it off the train….\

"Wait" Draco yelled from the compartment.

"Yes" she replied

"Girlfriend you like my to would be?" Draco said in a rush.

"Sorry, what?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Draco said much slower this time

Lavender, out of nowhere started rambling.

"Are you joking?"

"Did someone dare you to ask me out?"

"If your joking, your not funny!"

"I mean why would you want to go out with me any way? I'm to stupid! Your to good for me. I don't deserve you. I'm a Gryffindor and your…."

"Does it really mater what house we're in?" Draco said.

"Well of course it does. I mean what would people say…"

"Who cares what other people say? Who says we even have to tell anyone?" Draco interrupted .

"You mean you want to keep it a secret?" asked Lavender with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well if you want to. I mean when we're at school we can just hate each other when we're with our friends. I mean we'll probably see a lot of each other now that Jamie Crabbe and Chris and Goyle go out. So what do you say?" Draco pleaded

"Well…" Lavender stuttered

"Oh come on live a little." Draco said in response

"Well I don't know if I can lie to my friends" Lavender said looking worried

"Oh come on I know you've lied to your friends before" Draco said

(Indeed she had been lying to not only her friends but the whole Gryffindor house; just by saying she hated Draco. And just 20 minute ago she was hopping she wouldn't have to make the first move like Chris.)

"Well what do you say, be my girlfriend?" Draco said with a "How can you resist this?" look on his face

"It depends, if I get a pet fish and name is Mr. Bubbles the second…"

"Wait, the second?" Draco interrupted

"Don't ask, long story. Any way if I get a pet fish and name it Mr. Bubbles the second. Are you going to get jealous and flush him down the toilet?

"Jealous of a fish?"

"Hey it happens!"

"Yes I promise if you get a pet fish and name it Mr. Bubbles the second I will NOT get jealous and flush him down the toilet" Draco said trying to keep a strait face

(Lavender smiled)

"I love your smile! So is that a yes?" Draco asked hopefully

**A/N second chapter coming soon**


	2. Fire!

**A/N: It was really hard to write this chapter I am already running out of ideas. And I am sorry for any mistakes you have read or read in the future. I suck at English and grammar but I now have my friend Lauren (Lauren: Hello people!) aka hpfangurl12993 to edit for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I do, however, own Chris and Jamie.**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Well, can I call you?" Draco asked

"Yes, if you want too." Lavender said sadly

"What's wrong?" Draco asked

"Well, it's just, I have liked you all year and I didn't even know you knew I existed". Lavender said.

"Yea, and?" Draco asked curiously

"And now that I finally have you I don't want to lose you. Is that so bad?' Lavender said with a smile

Draco wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply on the lips. Lavender didn't know what was happening but it felt like her heart was doing somersaults over and over again. Finally after what seemed like minutes, hours, or maybe even years, it seemed they broke apart.

"You will not be losing me any time soon!" Draco said

"In that case you **_can_** call me" Lavender said as she wrote her number on Draco's hand.

She left Draco standing there reading what she wrote on his hand. He was having trouble reading it. "Was that a zero or a six?" He asked himself. He ran off the train after Lavender but she was nowhere in sight.

"Lavender" he called

"Lavender!"

But she had obviously gone through the barrier and was probably half way home by now. In fact almost every one was gone. Draco's parents were probably worried sick. Draco decided that he should go get his stuff since the train had started up. Thank goodness his compartment wasn't that far from the door.

Draco had barely mad it off the train before it gathered speed. He made his way through the barrel and saw his parents waving franticly. He ran over and hurried them into the car incase Lavender was still hanging around. Sometimes his parents were so embarrassing.

"So son how was your term? You only sent two letters." Mrs. Malfoy asked

"Fine" Draco replied

"Anything fun happen?" His dad asked

Draco was spaced out. His mind was wondering off to what had just happened on the train, to the way Lavender smiled at him, and to that kiss. Wow. What a kiss it was.

"Son?" His dad said "Are you with us?"

"Oh sorry dad it's just that I meat this girl…"

"And you asked her out and she said no." His dad interrupted

"Well no, not exactly." He stuttered

"Okay, I'm listening" his dad said sportily

"Well I asked her out and she said yes."

"So what's the problem?" Mr.Malfoy asked

"Well I got her number but it's smudged and I can't read it." Draco said in a rush as they pulled up in the drive way

"Son, have you forgotten that you're a wizard" said Mrs. Malfoy as she taped his hand with the numbers on it and recited "Reveal your secrets."

A piece of paper popped up out of nowhere and landed in his hand. Draco opened it and there it was her number.

"Now Draco" his father said taking him aside out of ear shot of his wife

"Yea dad?" Draco said with a curious look on his face

"I think its time we had 'the talk'"

"DAD!" Draco proclaimed.

**A/N Yea I know rite Cheesy lol. Anyway back to the story. Oh and now we're at Lavender's house. **

"Lavender how was your term?" her muggle mother called from the kitchen

"Fine" she said in reply with a dazed look on her face.

Her mind, like Dracos, was also thinking of that kiss. She had never felt like that before. She assumed that this is what love felt like. But hey, she was only sixteen. How was she to know?

"Honey what's wrong? You were so excited to be coming home. Now it looks like you want to go back. Who's the boy?"

"What makes you think there's a boy?"

"Well let's see. You have been doing nothing but sulking around all day…"

"But…" Lavender tried to defend her self.

"No buts. Like I said, sulking is a good sign that there is a boy. Plus I made Chicken and Dumplings, your favorite, and you haven't had any yet. Now spill. Who is he?"

"His name is Draco." Lavender said trying to avoid the 'I knew it' look her mother was giving her.

"And he's really sweet. Oh and handsome. And his eyes! Oh what eyes they are!"

"So what's to sulk about?"

"It's complicated"

"Well why don't you call him and ask him over to hang out? You know, show him the neighborhood. Introduce him to the gang."

"I can't call him!!!!!!!!!!!"

"And why not? Oh, I get it. It's one of those 'the boy HAS to call' things, right?"

"No mom. You know me. That's not me." Lavender proclaimed

"Then what is it?"

"I don't have his number!!!! Duh."

"Oh I see." her mother said getting up and running to the kitchen after Lavender pointed out the smoke.

"FIRE!" Lavender herd her mom yell.

Lavender ran in the kitchen to find her panicked mother in the beetle position on the floor. 'Do something' she thought to her self. 'You're a witch. You can do this. You are a master at nonverbal spells. Hell, you're the master at like every spell. You can do this.'

"Aquinas!" Lavender yelled at the top of her lungs, pointing her wand at the fire.

Immediately the fire was extinguished.

"Thanks" her mom said gratefully. "I appreciate it."

"No problem" She said grinning. "So I guess this means take out."

"McDonalds or Wendy's?" her mom asked as an owl flew through the window. This was not Lavenders owl, Samuel. So they were a little curious.

"Oh great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lavender yelled, as she threw the letter from the Ministry of Magic.

Her mother read out loud:

Dear Ms. Brown

We have received intelligence that a water charm was used at your place of residence this evening at thirteen past five.

As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).

We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (muggles) is a serious offence under section 13 of the International Confederation of Winches' statue of secrecy.

Enjoy your holidays

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper use of magic office

_Ministry of Magic _


	3. The Letter And A Phone Call!

**A/N I finally wrote it I hope you like it. It was rather hard to come up with it. Thanks again to my editor, Lauren AKA hpfangurl12993!**

"Oh, great," Lavender griped at her mother "look what you made me do!"

"Me?" her mother fought with her.

"Yes you, if you weren't talking about Draco coming over then you wouldn't have burned the kitchen down!"

"Well excuse me for being a mother!"

"Apology accepted." Lavender smiled.

"Well what should we do about the letter?"

As soon as Ms. Brown said that the letter burst into flames. Lavenders mother screamed and yelled "Fire!!" Lavender sitting on the couch said, "Maybe I should call Dad?"

"No, you will not!!!" Her mother argued

"But…" Lavender began; her mother interrupted "We are not involving your father, do you understand? Good, now go to your room and don't let me hear you talk about your father again, now!" Ms. Brown sat down, out of breath, when she saw Lavender was out of earshot she broke down and cried. What she didn't know was that Lavender was not exactly out of earshot. She had one of Fred and George's extendable ears. Once she entered her room and heard her mother crying she broke down in tears as well.

**VCCVCCVCCVCCVCCVCCVCCVCCVCCVCCVCCVCCVCCVCCVCCVCCV**

The days went by and Lavender still hadn't herd from Draco. There she sat on the couch for hours at a time only leaving the couch to get something to munch on. Her mother had locked herself in her room with a bottle whiskey (Fire whiskey to be exact, Lavender had sent it to her during her last term) and at least two dozen chick flicks. She always did this when the subject of her husband (ex-husband) came up. Lavender just left her alone.

After her dad walked out on her and her mother, when she was only a year old, her mother took it pretty hard. Lavender received her Hogwarts letter ten years later. Lavenders mom didn't like the fact that Lavender took after her father and got the magic jean. But she moved on and got over it. She accepted her for what she was, a spitting image of her father.

Lavender walked to the kitchen to get I bit to eat, all of a sudden the phone rang. For the first tome all day, her mother jumped up and ran for the phone. "Mom" Lavender yelled. "Drop that phone." Lavenders mom did what she was told. When Lavender picked up the Phone receiver she herd a soothing voice ask "Is Beverly there?"

"Yeah, just a sec." Lavender said handing the phone back to her mother.

Lavender handed her mother the phone and ran up to her room. Wondering why Draco hadn't called. She sat on her bed when she heard a knock on her window. It was an odd looking owl. Lavender took the scroll of paper from its beak and read:

Lavender,

So sorry I have not called. You see I do not quite understand the whole felaphone thing so if you don't mind I would rather write instead. Is that oke with you? Write back soon.

Yours truly,

Draco

Lavender let out a squeal and ran down to a mother looking almost as happy as she did. "Mom! Mom! Look, I got a letter. A letter from _him_!"

Her mother looking almost just as happy said "And I have a date with a rich man!"

"What?" Lavender spat out. "Are you kidding me? With who?"

"Well I meet this guy at the market while you were at school….."

"And you waited until know to tell me?"

"Well I knew that you would blow things out of proportion, like your doing now!!!!

Lavender, still filled with rage, ran up to her bedroom and slammed the door, right in her mother's face. She was so angry with her mother. She sat down on her bed and began to write:

Draco,

Oh my God, My mother is dating! I knew I was going to have to deal with this sooner or later, but I would prefer later! What do I do? Help!

Yours truly,

Lavender

P.s. I was wondering if you would like to come over, like next Saturday. And it's telephone, not felaphone.

Lavender tied the letter to Samuels's foot and set him off. "Hurry back!" She called after him

**A/N now we are at Draco's house.**

Draco, awakening to the sound of rain and thunder, saw the owl shivering in the cold. He jumped up and opened the window. The owl flew into the room and landed on Draco's bed side table. "Samuel" He said "Hey boy how are you doing. You look so cold." Draco rapped the cold owl in a blanket and took the letter from its foot and read:

Draco,

Oh y God, My mother is dating! I knew I was going to have to deal with this sooner or later, but not as soon as this! What do I do? Help!

Yours truly,

Lavender

P.s. I was wondering if you would like to come over, like next Saturday.

"Dad," Draco yelled down the hallway in his mansion, on West Boulevard.

"Yes son, what is it?"

"Do you mind if I go out this weekend, to Lavender's house?

"Do we need to have the talk again?" his father asked walking in his son's room and looking at Samuel sitting on the bed rapped up in blankets.

"NO, dad it's not like that, I swear. Her mother will be there I'm sure."

"Oke, by the way what the bloody hell is the shriveled up coughing thing sitting on your bed?"

"Oh, that is Lavenders owl. He flew in the rain to deliver this letter." Draco said showing his father the letter.

"He looks very ill" Mr. Malfoy said "When you write Lavender back, be sure to explain why you sent Harold (one of Draco's six owls) instead of her beloved owl. Tell her we will be nursing him to health, and as soon as young Samuel is better we will send him on his way."

"Yes, sir" Draco replied

Draco did as he was told and rote back to Lavender telling her all about Samuel's illness.

**VVCVVCVVCVVCVVCVVCVVCVVCVVCVVCVVCVVCVVCVVCVVCVVCVV**

_(Knock Knock)_

"Stay out" Lavender yelled at her mother standing out side her door "Or I will turn this 'rich man' into a frog!"

"You're not aloud to use magic outside of school" Her mother answered

"Do you honestly think that will stop me?" Lavender retaliated "What just because he's 'rich' means I, all of a sudden, can't think for myself? Is that is"

"No that's not it at all, but…."

"I'm going to dads"

"NO, you are NOT"

"Oh, and your going to stop me are you?

Lavender packed her bag, slammed the door open and ran down stars with her back pack on her back. She stepped into the fire place with a hand full of a grayish powder. "1152 FlamingSnail Drive." She Yelled. All of a sudden, her mother saw green sparks, emerging into flames.

**A/N I am so sorry that my story sucks so bad! God bless you for even reading it!**


End file.
